Shattered Thorns
by Oceanera12
Summary: Amy Rose wasn't always, 'Amy Rose'. No, her name was Amelia Clara Rosalina, respectable and obedient daughter of two famous and rich Doctors. So how in Chaos, did she go from well that, to Amy Rose, hammer-swinging member of Team Sonic? Well let's just say it had something to do with an archeological dig and a cursed ancient warrior. An origin story you have never ever seen before.
1. Welcome to My Life

**Welcome to my new story! Let me explain something: While typing a different fanfiction (Miles from Home), I came up with this theory on how Amy got her powers and joined Team Sonic. At first, I thought I would just explain it, but then I decided to just publish a short story on it. It will not be very long, probably about 6 chapters (10 at the most). You do not need to read** _ **Miles from Home**_ **to understand what's going on however you may be confused by one thing. Amy has met Sonic before. She performed CPR on Tails and saved his life, however Tails does not remember this. That's all you really need to know.**

 **Also I Co-Write/Edited** _ **Shattered Thorns**_ **with my good friend, HaloEssence111. Or as I like call them, Halo. Just thought I should give them some credit.**

 **And if you like to listen to music while reading, I list a song every once in a while. Just a fun optional feature I like to do.**

 **Off we go!**

 _ **Suggested Song: Real Gone**_ - _ **Sheryl Crow**_

 _Amy Rose, member of Team Sonic and consultant of GUN. That's me… But it's not just me. I have a friend who helps me on my missions. No it's not Sonic. It's not Tails, or Shadow. Rouge and Cream are friends, but they aren't constantly giving me advice and helping my technique improve. They do that, but not constantly. My friend is the person who gave me my hammer. Who are they? That's something I don't tell, because if I do, I'm afraid people will think I'm insane._

I gave a few more pushes off the ground and my skateboard shot forward off the ramp. Down the street a little ways, Scotty and Meg gave a whoop and sped up. Smirking, I followed.

For the past hour the three of us had been grinding up the street. And let me tell you, it was the best part of the day.

I was wearing a pair of baggy, faded blue jeans with a loose white t-shirt, something my parents would never in a million years approve of. My red helmet was strapped under my chin with matching knee, elbow and wrist guards. Just because I was rebellious didn't mean I wasn't insane. True, some skaters thought it was strange and completely useless, but I still was the better trick skater with them on so I preferred to be a little hindered than risk a painful scrape and have to make up some wild explanation to my parents.

Speaking of tricks…

I knelt down slightly and jumped up grabbing the board. My board grinded on a nearby handrail down a group of stairs. Just before I ran out of room, I jumped up, flipped forward and landed with the board on the ground while simultaneously pushing off the ground and continued rolling down the street.

"Guurl! You got the moves to make it big!" Meg called. Scotty nodded in agreement and grinded against a park bench, upsetting the pigeons.

I smiled and finally caught up to them, "What can I say? I-"

"AMELIA CLARA ROSALINA! WHAT IN MOBIUS ARE YOU DOING?"

 _Chaos…_

My mother was standing on the front porch, arms crossed and a deeply etched scowl on her face. I had forgotten to avoid my house...again.

"COME HERE, THIS INSTANT!"

Meg and Scotty exchanged a look that clearly said, 'Someone needs to loosen up,' then skated down the street out of sight. Wish I could do the same...

With my feet dragging behind me, I walked up to 13 Ruby Lane, my 'home'. Mother did not appear to be in the mood to debate with me, so I decided it was best to stay quiet for the following lecture.

"Out on the street! Skateboarding of all things! Now what did I say about this so called 'sport'? It's dangerous! The amount of patients I have had to operate on because of a skating accident makes me nervous enough! And skateboarding is not something a proper lady should ever dream of doing! What in the world are you wearing? Are these jeans _torn_? Where is your uniform skirt and blouse? Is this what you have been doing all afternoon? What would the neighbors say if they saw you out on the street dressed like a poverty-stricken hooligan and SKATEBOARDING? Inside, right now! Go cleanup for dinner!"

I trudged in obediently. This whole rebelling against my parent's thing was new to me, and sometimes I wondered if I was doing the right thing.

I was born about eight years after the two got married… and let's just say they weren't planning on having children. So when I came around, they decided something along the lines of, "Hey! It's a kid! How about we take this adorable bundle of misfortune and turn it into something we can learn from?" Can you say insane parenting idea?

Suzy, the maid, handed me a clean uniform as I walked by her up to my room. I climbed the stairs, turned left and opened the second door on the right, revealing my room.

Now there's an average bedroom, and then there's mine. So picture this: queen sized canopy bed against the far wall, with long, flowy pink curtains; a large desk to the right of the bed with a cushioned seat and state-of-the-art laptop; a small white marble balcony to the left of the bed with French doors leading inside; enough room to practice ballet, gymnastics, and karate; a flat screen TV on the wall, a walk-in closet filled to the brim with the latest styles, three bookshelves stuffed to bursting, floor to ceiling mirrors on the opposite wall to the bed, a hope chest at the foot of the bed with a bunch of old junk (or 'precious memories' as mother called them), and my personal favorite, a vintage pink rotary phone on an ornate bedside table to the left of the bed.

Yeah. I'm spoiled.

About an hour after I had gone up to my room, a small knock came at the door. "Miss Amelia?" Suzy knocked on the door gently, "Your parents request your presence at supper."

"Coming!" I yanked a comb through my long tresses, trying to make it look somewhat presentable. The last thing I needed was for my parents to know I had been practicing karate for the past hour. Throwing my hair up into a sloppy ponytail, I ran out the door and banged down the stairs.

Suzy was waiting for me at the bottom with a brush. "Ah, ah, ah, that's not going to work." She yanked my hair out of the ponytail and brushed out every tangle in three strokes. Within ten seconds, she had weaved a tight braid that reached about the center of my back and tied it off with a white silk ribbon. "Now hurry!" She swatted at me lightly, and I obliged without complaint.

Sorry to say that I was late for dinner. Again.

 **Short chapter, I know. Hope that gave enough background information. Any questions, just leave them in the reviews or PM me. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I will explain how I came up with this theory at a later date, but here's a hint: it has to do with Amy's character design.**


	2. Found Something

**Hey everyone, sorry if it's been a while. Lots and lots of typing. Comment's on reviews!**

 **Marit: *blushes* I'm so glad you think that. Hope you enjoy.**

 **gwencarson126: (;**

 **Quantum27: See I like her obsessiveness, WHEN IT ISN'T CRAZY INHUMAN. Seriously, she hunts him down and demands for him to marry her? No sane person would do that. Suzy is human. Sorry that wasn't clear. I hope it turns out to be just as good as Miles from Home.**

 **juancastri11: Completely understand. See ya then! (;**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Action!**

"Amelia! How are you?" Miss Perfect Penny asked as she shoved her books at one of her lackeys. The poor raccoon boy looked overloaded with his books alone and trembled under the newfound weight.

I adjusted my book-bag and tried to keep a polite smile. On the inside, I was more annoyed than anything.

Miss Penny Parkinson was the most popular girl at school, as you probably guessed. She always had the best hair and wore the best clothes (or at least accessories to her clothes. It was a uniformed school, after all). But like a lot of 'popular' girls she thought she was better than everyone else. On top of the title 'popular' she was also one of the principles favorite students and one of the smartest girls in the school (she was going to be an engineer. Or a rocket scientist. But probably just an heiress).

So, naturally, my mother and father quickly had me become 'friends' with her on the first day of school. I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed her company. I'd also be lying if I said she was my friend. But, like always, I held my tongue and pretended to get along with her.

She didn't seem to enjoy my company much either, but her parents thought it would be a good investment to be friendly with the daughter of such prestigious doctors. Our relationship was more for show than anything, although Penny was definitely more committed on making it look real.

"I've been good. How are you, Penny?" I asked, a falsely cheerful expression on my face. If there was one thing I had inadvertently become an expert at over the years was acting. All the world's a stage and I was the leading lady.

Penny snapped her fingers at her bell-hop and began to strut down the halls. "Oh, alright. Just had my science test and honestly, it was the easiest thing ever. Anyone who didn't pass it needs to transfer to the _public_ school. Ricky texted me and told me that he's taking me to dinner tonight. Can you believe we've been dating for three whole months? I certainly can't. If feels like it's only been-"

I tuned her out after that. One thing I had learned from hanging out with her was if you kept quiet, Penny would keep talking, possibly until the end of time. My mind wandered from the science test to troubles at home to my summer vacation.

I had thought my life would be this dull cycle of family issues and medical school and then I ran into a new type of person... Sonic.

Let me be clear on something right now: I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH HIM.

In fact, before I met him, I didn't even believe he was that perfect hero picture everyone painted. I thought he was this selfish attention hog that wanted all the glory and fame, etc. But then I actually met him and...well, he sort of became my hero.

And I may have developed a little crush on him… Okay! You got me! It was a HUGE crush! But hey, cut me some slack! All the guys who had ever paid attention to me were either medical nerds obsessed with my parent's careers or only interested in my money, so someone who wasn't either of those was totally new to me!

"Don't you think?" Penny giggled, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't you think that Mr. Morris is the best teacher ever?"

"Oh, yeah. I love his lectures on Psychology…"

Psychology was the one class I actually enjoyed. It helped me get a read on people and what their intentions were with their 'association' with me. It was also part of the reason I felt like Sonic was the only one who sort of understood me, even though I had known him for less than 15 minutes.

Because of that class I think I learned a few things about Sonic that he didn't even tell me. He had a very strong desire and will to save people. That could come from many reasons, but from the way he reacted to Tails getting hurt, I guessed the desire came from an experience in the past where he failed to save someone close to him.

He also thanked me for helping, and pointed out how few people would have done what I did. Once again, that could mean a lot of things. I personally believed that it showed Sonic had seen the worst of the world, but also knew good.

"Oh. My. Chaos!" Penny suddenly growled. She had just spotted Ricky across the hall flirting with another girl… this was going to get ugly.

"RICKY!"

I decided it was time to go to class early. "I have to go see Mr. Jules about Math homework."

Penny didn't even try and stop me, but marched over to her 'precious' Ricky. Without waiting for the yelling to start I turned around and started to speed walk away. I could hear behind me Penny having another one of her hissy fits and sighed a breath of frustration. _Am I the only sane person in this school?_

"Hey Amelia."

Speaking of insanity… I turned around and rolled my eyes. Most girls would kill for Joey's attention, but I'm not most girls.

Joey was a handsome light gray wolf with a few white spots. He always wore his uniform with his letterman's jacket over it, practically showing off the fact that he was the quarterback of the football team. But if that wasn't enough to get the girls, his parents were pretty much the richest family in town. He threw the craziest parties (I never attended) and went through girl friends like a cat goes through tuna. Since I never showed interest, the Junior seemed to be obsessed with dating me, a 7th grader. And when I say obsessed, I mean it. Every time I turned around, he seemed to be standing uncomfortably near. Can anyone say 'creepy'?

I forced a smile on my face, "Hey, Joey. How was your week?"

"Well, you know. Fun." He smirked and moved to walk with me. I picked up the pace ever so slightly. "So, uh, I'm throwing another party tonight. I'd love to see you there."

"Oh, Joey," I replied a fake note of regret, "I can't. I promised Mr. Rivera that I would be at the archaeological dig late tonight. You know how it is, lots of paperwork." I gave another forced smile then ducked into a nearby classroom without waiting for a reply.

Truth be told, I never actually did a lot of paperwork at the dig. The only reason my parents let me work there was because José was an old family friend who claimed to need help with his file cabinet. It was really just a cover for me to get to dig at an actual archeology dig. Best day of the week was Friday. He knew about my...situation, and helped me take a break so I could just be myself.

When the school day finally ended, I ran out the front door, grabbed my skateboard from where I hid it in the bushes that morning and sped towards the Mystic Ruins. After that boring day, I could use a little adventure.

If only I had known it wasn't the sort of adventure I was planning.

* * *

" _Hola_ , José !" I kicked my board up to my hand and leaned it against the nearby building.

The coyote looked up from his clipboard and smiled at me. " _Hola, amiga!_ So good to see you!" José was a tan coyote about thirty-five or thirty-six years old. His green eyes twinkled with good humor.

He became friends with my parents a little before I was born. Long story short: he had fallen about three feet and broke his leg. Lots and lots of doctor appointments lead to a friendship. Weird, right?

Anyway, José originally hired me to be his paperwork organizer. Well, I did that job for about a week, then caught up on all of the unfinished paperwork. So he let me come look at the dig and one thing lead to another and suddenly I was allowed to dig, with supervision of course. Best part of the whole deal was that my parent's didn't know anything about it. Why is that important?

I had a LOT of talents that I was forced to hide. The list includes: ice skating, regular skating, skateboarding, gymnastics, dance, drawing, painting, designing clothing, track and field, racket sports, softball, swimming, singing, piano, guitar, violin, viola, cello, clarinet, flute, trumpet, saxophone, and piccolo. Okay, I wasn't all-star amazing at all of them, but I was quite good or at least promising. But did my parents care? Nope!

I was allowed to participate in outside activities, unless I developed a liking for them or I excelled at them. (For example: I was enrolled in gymnastics at the age of five. Participated for four years, then my coach made the mistake of telling my parents that if I continued doing so well, I could be an Olympic hopeful. I was pulled out of the class an hour later…)

All my parents wanted from me was to become a doctor. Anything they saw as a threat to that was immediately banned from my life. So the fact that I could get away with getting dirty at all was a miracle in itself.

José snapped me back into the present. "Well Miss Amelia, today I want you in the southern dig site. And remember, if you find anything big-"

"Don't touch it, I know! Let me go change and I'll be out in a few."

" _Muy bien!_ " José turned back to his clipboard and called out to a few diggers to stop (or 'alto' in Spanish.)

I smiled and ran inside the main building to change into my work clothes. Nothing fancy, just some old jeans and a loose white t-shirt. After stuffing my uniform in my backpack, I picked up a hand shovel and duster and made my way to my assigned station. To be honest, neither José nor I expected me to find anything big. All of the professionals had already found almost everything in the site I was digging at. My job was to try and find shards of pottery or jewelry that someone may had missed, or other pieces of artifacts. I had a knack for spotting the out of ordinary beneath all the dust and dirt.

After about an hour, I had a small pile of pottery shards and a tiny clay figure that must have broken off a statue or something. I wiped my brow and sat up straight, stretching out the cramps in my arms and legs that had formed from hunching over for so long.

José came over and checked on my progress. " _Muy bien_ , Amelia! I see you have found quite a bit."

"Let me guess, Gertrude was digging here today?" I smiled. Gertrude was far-sighted and tended to miss the small pieces. José's humor-filled smile answered my question.

"Keep up the wonderful work." He smiled and began to walk away.

I smiled and put my shovel in the dirt, hitting something hard. At first, I thought it was just a rock, but when I hit it again, the item was shoved up to the surface a little more. A dull golden sheen caked with dirt made it almost invisible, but it was enough for my eyes to make out. Immediately, I knew this wasn't a normal find.

"Um… José?"

The coyote turned around. " _Si_ , Amelia?"

I knelt down and began to dig around the object. "I think I may have found something," Another 'tink' from the shovel against the object confirmed my suspicions. It was metal, possibly bronze or even gold.

José ran over and climbed down in the hole next to me. By the time he got there, I had almost unearthed half of it.

The object appeared to be a medium-sized gold ring, with sharply etched runes engraved on the outside. It was actually quite pretty, but I resisted the urge to touch it. They didn't call this place, 'The Mystic Ruins' for nothing.

José got this huge grin on his face, "I've never seen anything like this before! Wonder why it didn't show up on our scanners… I know there shouldn't have been anything in here."

We carefully dug around the object and after a few minutes finally unearthed it. I took my duster and started to brush off the remaining dirt. José was practically dancing. It didn't matter how many times he found an artifact (and in this place it really wasn't that rare) the coyote seemed to be just as excited as the first time.

"I'll be right back, Amelia! I'm going to go get some gloves. Don't touch it!" He ran off.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't an idiot. I dusted my hands off and leaned down a little closer to the ring. I had never seen the runes before, and I knew how to identify runes from all the paperwork I had done. The bracelet itself was strange. Perfectly round, but too small to wear unless your hand was really, really small. It was a continuous circle with no latch, meaning it probably wasn't an earring. Definitely a bracelet…

I sat back on my knees, my heart pounding. To be honest, I was very proud that I had found something. I mean, I wasn't expecting to ever find something important, but hey! Fate had a different idea. But apparently it wasn't the idea I had in mind.

As I stood up to stretch out my legs, because they were falling asleep, my foot slipped slightly. It wasn't much, just an loose rock slipping out from under my foot, but it was enough to startle me. I fell back on the ground with a grunt. After recovering my breath, I remained lying on my back staring up at the dimming sky. Time flew when you were digging for buried treasure.

José showed up with a camera and gloves, finding me on my back. "What are you doing, Amelia?"

"I slipped and fell on the ground...it's a long story." I went to push myself up with my arms. Unfortunately, my right elbow went right where the hole we had been digging was. So instead of going up, I slipped down a few inches. With a startled cry, I attempted to stop myself with my right hand. It worked...except for one problem.

I felt something cold and smooth cling to my skin. Almost instantly I knew what it was: _the ring._

Now usually, these artifacts were fine when you touched them. _Usually_. Apparently, this wasn't one of those artifacts. With a startled yell, I yanked my hand away from the bracelet. The ring had started glowing slightly as soon as I had touched it.

José was yelling something in Spanish that I didn't understand. Probably something along the lines of, "For Chaos sake, get out of there!" Before I could do anything, the strange artifact literally flew up into the air and straight at me. I tried to duck but was too late.

Don't ask me how, but the bracelet somehow sprung onto my wrist and the glowing grew brighter, near blinding. I tried to pull the dumb thing off, but it wouldn't budge.

José was scrambling back towards me, but I knew that there was little he could do. The last thing I remember before blacking out was José yelling for help as he caught hold of me, just before I hit the ground.

 **Boo! Okay, not really. Now here comes the really weird stuff… Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	3. Everything Changes

**Since I have this typed up, I thought I should just post it. Comments on reviews:**

 **Quantum27: Don't you worry. Amy is still going to hammer Sonic. A lot. The actual story on how she got the hammer in the comics is really, really, really, weird. It has something to do with the Rings of Acorns and ageing or something. I personally don't like it, so that's why I came up with this. The reason I'm no 'OC crazy' is because I've gotten past that phase. Isn't it an annoying phase? And to answer your question on the Miles from Home review… I think she meant follow me as in hit the 'follow' button on my profile… Era is short for Oceanera12. Sorry about that… I don't touch her comments when she leaves them because… there her comments. (;**

 **juancastri11: Yay! I love finishing books. To be honest: Amy isn't my favorite either, especially when she is sooooo whiney. I think my favorite version of her is the Sonic Boom one, but her voice is really annoying in that one. Oh well, I can't be too picky. And you're about to see why I needed some Spanish help…**

 **Let's see what's up with Amy this time… Warning: it's going to get weird.**

" _Thou art not at all what I expected."_ A rough voice said, sounding a little muffled. Startled, I sat up and found myself in a dark room.

" _Tis but a simple bud. Thou art not a bloomed rose, not yet."_

Squinting into the darkness, I tried to make out who was talking. But I wasn't able to see anything. Where in the wide world of Mobius was I?

" _Perhaps thou willst do better than mine last herald."_

Okay… Now I was officially freaked out. Usually when someone is a 'herald' it means 'possessed'. I slid away from where I thought the voice was coming from. "Wh-who's there?"

The voice continued speaking as if I hadn't said a word. _"The last fool was a pig. They did not last even an hour."_

My mind did a quick check and then I began to crawl in a different direction. But it was practically impossible to tell where the voice was coming from. "Who- who are you? Where are you? What do you want?"

" _Calm thyself, child. I am not here to harm thee."_ The voice seemed to grow a little closer.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and dove forward with a scream, out of reach of whoever it was. "Stay away!" I held up my fists. "I… I know how to fight!"

The man sighed, _"Perhaps thou art not different."_ Their voice sounded disappointed, almost sorrowful.

A little part of my mind hesitated for a moment. I shook away the thoughts. First I needed to figure out what in Chaos was going on.

" _Might I ask thy name, young lass?"_

Again, I hesitated. Without being able to see the other person in the room, I couldn't bring myself to start talking about myself. "How about you show yourself before we actually talk."

" _Art thou sure, my dear girl?"_

"Yes."

There was a slight movement to my right. I squinted at the approaching figure as it grew closer and closer. When the light finally rested upon them, I gasped and took a step back.

When I was little, my parents made sure I never read any fairy tales. They told me that they were full of deceptive fantasies about things that didn't exist, and it would be foolish for me to fill my head with the worthless delusions they created. But when I began to attend school, a friend lent me a small novel on a heroic knight who slayed a dragon to save the kingdom and win the heart of the woman he loved. It quickly became my favorite book, one that I've read in secret for years. The book had colored illustrations depicting the gallant knight, so skillfully drawn that they seemed to ripple off the page.

The figure certainly looked like one of those illustrations, but with a few differences. While the knight in the story was completely plated in heavy metal armor, the armor itself was not the usual silver or gray, but a shimmering bronze with a deep crimson luster inset in the metal. The two colors seemed to swirl together, neither more vibrant than the other, radiant but not gaudy. A matching crimson cloth was unceremoniously draped over the shoulders, held together with a bronze clasp on the right shoulder. Bronze chainmail was wrapped around its loins, almost like a skirt. The helmet was also a bit off. I expected there to be some kind of decorative feather on top, but instead a strange marron-like hood sprouted from the top cascaded down their back, covering the back of the helmet and shoulders and stopping at shoulder length. The warrior's face was hidden behind the same bronze plating, a grate in front of their eyes and mouth, able to see out, but impossible to see in. But the strangest feature about this knight wasn't it's armor, but their weapon.

I had heard of war hammers, but never had actually seen one before. The bronze handle was a little less than three feet long while the hammer itself was about a foot and a half. The hammer was a force to be reckoned with, sharp and conical spikes around the circumference of either side of it. Each side was flat headed, but the weight must be at least 80 pounds. Yet the warrior had it swung over their shoulder without even trying.

Without meaning too, I let out a small, strangled squeal.

The warrior didn't move, but seemed to examine me for a moment. After a few moments, it spoke. _"Now thou hast seen me. Tell me- what is thy name?"_

I wanted to pass out again, but decided that may not be the best idea. In a shaky voice I replied, "My… my name is... Amelia. Amelia Rosalina."

" _Maiden Amelia, thou art stronger than those who hath attempted to wield me before."_ The warrior knelt down on one knee and I stepped back a few inches more.

"First of all, don't call me 'Maiden Amelia.' Amy is fine. And second l, I have no idea what in Chaos you're talking about. Wielding you? I don't know what thou- I mean you're talking about!" I was probably sounding hysterical at this point, but can you really blame me? I was being talked to by a strange Knight who spoke in thou, thee, and thy after a strange gold ring springs onto me. Could the day get any stranger?

" _Lass, dost thou know the power of the ring thou didst find but only a moment ago?"_ The stranger stood up again. He took a few steps forward and I retreated the same amount.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but I don't want to hear it! Can you just leave me alone you creepy, weird...whatever you are! Who- _what_ \- are you, anyway?"

Silence fell for a few moments until the warrior spoke deliberately slow. _"I do not know mine name. It has faded from my memory over the centuries of imprisonment in this ring."_

Come again? "You're the... ring? The bracelet thing that just sprung onto my wrist without a moment's warning only a few minutes ago?"

" _Methinks I should explain mine quest before thou loses thine sanity."_

That was the best idea this guy had all day.

I sat down on the ground, not having anything better to do, motioning for the strange warrior to start talking.

He began, _"Long ago, my kingdom was at war. My king was looking for fierce and courageous warriors, stout of heart and sound of body. But those worthy of the title of soldier were few and far between. Many doubted my skills, but I proved them wrong with my mighty hammer. The war stretched on. As the enemy grew closer, I-"_

I interrupted, "Um… I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you please summarize your story, sir?"

The warrior tilted its head slightly, making a small clicking noise. _"Of course, lass. During a dreadful battle against a wizard-"_

"Hold it, you fought a wizard?"

" _-I was cursed. Twas my own arrogance that led me to be so,"_ the warrior sounded bitter and regretful. _"Now I am to reside in this ring for all time and eternity, never to be released."_

"So let me get this straight," I held up my hand to stop the guy from continuing, "You're a knight or warrior or whatever and you were cursed by a wizard. So now you're stuck in a gold bracelet for all eternity."

The figure gave something that I decided was some sort of nod of confirmation. "Okay then…" I made a wild gesture with my arms, "Anything else I should know about, or can I go?"

" _Any soul who is pure of heart and of a valiant spirit may try to wield my might and power. In the past, three have attempted this feat, all have failed."_

"Um…" Note to self: the next person I meet that speaks in riddles, punch them in the face and run in the opposite direction. "Could you explain that in simpler terms? Thanks."

The warrior made a sound that sounded like a sigh. _"If thy soul and heart shine with good then my power becomes thy power."_

Okay...we were getting somewhere now. "So basically if I have good intentions then I get...wait I get _your power_? What does that even mean?" My mind felt like it was about to explode, and for once it wasn't for a physics test.

" _Dost thou understand thy situation now?"_

"No."

" _Perhaps you should,"_ the strange being rested the giant war hammer on the ground with a solid 'thump'. _"For if thou dost not, then thou shalt be lost."_

Yep. Freaking out now. Go ahead and make it official. "Lost? What are you talking about, lost?" I demanded with a slight tremble in my voice.

" _Lost. An empty shell. Nothing but thy body will remain. A wandering soul."_

"Are you saying I'm going to go crazy?" I almost screamed; I had to sit on my hands to keep them from shaking.

The warrior tilted their head as if they did not understand the word. _"Dost thou accept this responsibility?"_

"No!" I put my hands on my head and closed my eyes. All my life I had been forced to make decisions that I didn't agree with. My parents made me quit anything they didn't like and had my whole life planned out for me. Why was I faced with these choices? First my family, then my school, then my career, and now I had a ghost talking in my head!

A few more minutes of awkward silence passed. With a soft clanking noise, the warrior made its way over next to me. I heard a bump and a ting, alerting me that the stranger had sat down. Still, I refused to look up.

 _SHINK._

That was a noise I could not place. Another thump, this one softer.

" _Art thou feeling well, lass?_ "

I peeked upwards, and my head shot up; I stared at the now unmasked warrior.

"You're...you're a _**woman?**_ "

A much softer, gentler voice replied. "Do not appear befuddled, lass. Women of my corp can fight with the best of men."

I just stared at the hedgehog. Her long, silky white quills tumbled down to her waist, previously tucked up into her helmet. She had startlingly bright green eyes that shone with a determination, yet gentle all the same. Her face was diamond-shaped and quite young, but held a look of near regal authority, soft but firm. By the way she acted and looked, I guessed that she was in her early twenties. She gave off this vibe of comfort and security that made me calm down. I immediately liked her.

"I'm sorry, your helmet… it just sort of made your voice sound a lot... deeper. Like a guy's."

She smiled, "Twas designed that way. Men prefer to fight beside men. So I appeared to be a man and they felt comfortable in battle, allowing them to fight to the fullest of their ability."

I looked down at my hands. "Wish I could change identities like that…"

"What dost thou suggest by that, Amelia?"

At first I hesitated. I mean, I'm not going to just tell a complete stranger my life story just because they ask for it. Besides, if this wasn't a dream, I was talking to a ghost. She could be some sort of evil spirit or demon! But... I didn't feel that way about her. The woman had this light about her that just seemed to say, 'You can trust me.' So… trusted her.

I told her about my parents and about my school life. I told her about my friends and my talents. I told her about my encounter with Sonic. To be honest, I don't know how long I talked, but by the time I was done my throat was hoarse and scratchy; I longed for a drink.

The warrior remained silent for several minutes, her eyes closed with a thoughtful expression on her face. She put her elbows on her knees and placed her fingers on her forehead. Finally, she opened her eyes. "Much of what thou hast said makes my heart understand thine's. This is enough." She stood up and put her helmet back on. _"Amelia Rosalina, thou hast proven thyself worthy."_

"Wait, what?"

" _It is time for thee to awaken."_

There was a glaring flash of light as the warrior lifted her hammer over her shoulder and turned away. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my arms up to try and see what in Chaos was going on, soon she was out of sight, and my vision fogged into inky blackness.

* * *

"Amelia! Wake up! _Despierta! Por Caos,_ _despierta!"_

My eyes snapped open to find José holding my head and upper body off the ground, shaking me like a rag doll.

"Amelia! _Gracias a Caos_! Are you alright?" the coyote helped me to my feet.

I looked down at myself. My clothes were ruined, but I didn't care. That is precisely the reason why I wear work clothes. Other than the minor scrapes from falling down on the ground, I felt completely fine. "I think so…" I looked down at the bracelet (or ring, as the warrior called it) and frowned. "What is this thing?"

"I do not know _amiga_. I tried to pull it off of you, but it wouldn't move. It seems...stuck."

Sure enough, when I attempted to yank off the artifact it didn't move. After a few minutes of trying, I gave up. "It's not coming off anytime soon."

José started firing through questions about how I felt. "Do you feel light-headed at all?"

"No, not really."

"Any sudden desires to destroy everything in sight?"

"Um… no."

"Do you feel like you're not yourself?"

"Who else would I be?"

"How about tired? Do you feel tired?"

"José, I feel perfectly fine. Really."

"What is my full name?"

"Why would you even ask that, _Señor Rivera?_ " I rolled my eyes.

The coyote smiled slightly. "You never know when an evil spirit may have taken over your body."

"José!"

"Are you sure you feel completely fine?"

To be perfectly honest, I felt great. My mind was clear and I felt like I had just woken up from a really nice nap, ready to take on whatever. The only thing that was bugging me was my dream. "José, I feel fine. I just had a really weird dream, or hallucination, or whatever that was..."

"Are you sure it was a dream?"

"Yes…?"

The coyote's eyes narrowed. _"Hablas,_ " or in other words, 'talk.'

Quickly, I told him exactly what had happened. By the time I finished, his eyes seemed a little more worried and his face was more stern than I had ever seen it before. "May I see the ring?"

I held out my arm and he crouched down. He examined the object, being careful not to touch it with his skin. After several minutes he finally released my arm. "I cannot read these runes, but I know what they are. Unfortunately, no one else can read them. These ruins were built on top of several magical artifacts, most of them cursed, but some are useful. I know there is some sort of necklace that allows you to breath underwater, but I've only ever heard of it. Never seen it." José sighed and motioned for me to follow him.

Apparently, no one had heard José's cries for help. Everyone was just wandering around like normal, doing their work. While we were walking past the many dig sites, José continued speaking.

"I want you to keep this whole thing quiet. If nothing is wrong then there is no need to get worked up over it. It may just be a ring that never comes of it's owner. But if you feel or see or hear or anything out of the ordinary, I want you to come to me immediately. Got it?"

I nodded. "Alright."

"Now go home and get some rest. You've already been here longer than you should."

With a start, I glanced at my watch. "Chaos!" It was almost my curfew. I took off towards the exit. " _Adios_ , José!"

" _Adios_ , Amelia! _Buenas noches!_ "

I grabbed my skateboard and threw it to the ground. I started to push off, swinging my backpack on my back. Five minutes after I was due home, I pulled up in the driveway and hid my skateboard up in a tree, the thick green leaves camouflaging it well. I ran inside and began to run upstairs to drop off my backpack, careful not to let any of the staff or, Chaos forbid, my parents see me.

"AMELIA!"

Whoops. I froze half-way up. "Yes, Mother?" I said sweetly.

"WHAT IN MOBIUS ARE YOU WEARING?"

 _Chaos…_ In my haste to get home, I had completely forgot to change back into my uniform. I slowly turned around to face my red-faced mother, her arms crossed over her business suit. My father stood behind her with an identical expression on his face, but he was still in his surgical scrubs.

"Um…"

"AND WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

Great… there goes my Friday nights. And just when I thought the situation couldn't get any worse...

" _Tell thy mother that thou wast held up by thy dog friend, who had asked thee to help him with some gardening."_

Have you ever held in a scream in front of your friends? I was attempting to come up with an excuse to my parents and trying not to show the terror on my face as soon as I heard the mystical warrior's voice in my head. Biting down hard on my lower lip, I held in the scream that threatened to come loose.

"Amelia Clara Rosalina, answer your mother. _Now._ " Now my dad was getting involved, which he rarely did.

" _Tell them, lass."_

My voice came out a lot steadier than I felt, "I got held up with the paperwork. Señor Rivera asked me yesterday if I could help him with...a weed problem." Please buy it, please buy it, please, please, please.

"Alright, Amelia. But don't ever enter this house looking like this again, understood? Go wash up. I expect you up at six tomorrow." my parent's turned away and walked into the living room, probably to play a game of chess.

I stood there for a few seconds then sprinted up into my room, practically slamming the door behind me. Still trying not to lose control, I threw my backpack on my bed and changed into some sweatpants and a tee shirt. My parents wouldn't see me again until tomorrow, so I could afford to wear something actually comfortable. I ran out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind me. The moon had come out by now, shining brightly on the porch. I sat down in a white wicker chair and gripped a pillow tightly.

After a few minutes I finally got up the courage, "Um… Miss Warrior-Lady-Person who lives in my head?"

" _Yes?"_

I bit back another scream. "So it wasn't a dream…"

" _No, lass. I'm afraid not."_

"Are you ever going to go away?"

" _Lady Amelia, I am bonded to thee. I'm afraid thou willst have to listen to mine words until thy dying day."_

Well… this changes everything.

 **I know what you're thinking: WHAT IN CHAOS WAS THAT ABOUT?**

 **Okay as I mentioned before this is just a giant theory of mine. Let me explain how the heck I came up with it.**

 **If you look up Amy's character design from way back when, you'll see she has this really weird outfit: bright orange skirt with a green polo like shirt and sneakers. And if you look even closer you will notice that she has no gold rings around her wrists.**

 **The next time we see her she's wearing a red dress and has two gold bracelets around her wrists with red boots. What in Chaos?**

 **Let me point out that her first outfit looks a lot like a uniform for school. Amelia's parent's send her to uniformed schools her whole life, hence the strange clothes.**

 **So that got me thinking, and I started looking at all of these different designs of Amy. In about 99% of them, she has some sort of ring or band on both wrists. Why? The only other characters that I can think of with that sort of ring are Shadow and Silver, and they are inhibitor rings. So why the heck does Amy have them?**

 **Thus I thought of this theory. Amy found two magical rings that allow her to summon a hammer at will. And then I got confused. How does Amy figure all of that out by herself? And why is there even a magic ring with a hammer? Thus I came up with the idea of a warrior trapped in the ring, sort of mentoring Amy the whole way. Over time, the two rings became one and the warrior turned into a girl.**

 **And if you think about it, it kind of makes sense. Sometimes I feel like Amy is just talking to herself. And I often wonder where Amy learned to do all of those moves. I mean, there is no way she could pick up that giant hammer without some sort of magical help. It kind of makes sense that there's someone in her head.**

 **No, the spirit isn't evil.**

 **No, it's not a demon.**

 **No, they don't control Amy's words or actions.**

 **And no, they don't talk to Amy all of the time.**

 **The Warrior is just a mentor, and Amy is the student. Make sense?**

 **If you have any questions or comments, just let me know. And remember: this is a theory, it's not cannon. So don't flame me for it. I don't mind hearing opinions. Review! (;**


	4. Getting Used to Rin

**Hey y'all. Hope you enjoy! Comments on reviews:**

 **Quantum27: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Juancastri11: I really hope I got the Spanish right this time… I mean, I only used first year Spanish so I'm praying. By the way, fixed the Spanish in last chapter.**

 **On with the show!**

I would have liked to say that when I woke up nothing had changed. Unfortunately, I couldn't say that. When I woke up the next morning, the ring was still on my wrist and the strange warrior lady was still talking in my mind.

 _"Good morrow, Amelia."_

"For the last time, it's Amy." I ran a brush through my hair and straightened my school uniform.

 _"Pardon me, Amy. Thy name is... strange, in my mind."_

"Well unfortunately, you don't have a name so I just have to just call you, 'you'."

She didn't answer immediately. _"I do not understand? My name is... 'you'?"_

"No, it's not 'you'! But I don't know what I'm supposed to call you, since you don't have a name." I braided my hair, tying it in place with a silk ribbon.

 _"Perhaps thou should find a name for me."_

I looked down at the ring and raised an eyebrow. It was the closest thing to looking at her. "Alright then…" I thought for a moment. S _omething simple, nothing crazy. She's a warrior from who knows how long ago so I shouldn't name her something stupid like Sally or Nicole or something. That just wouldn't make sense._ I glanced down at the ring again. _Maybe I could call her 'Gold,' like the ring...No, that's dumb._

I frowned again. _I could just call her Ring. Ring the mystic warrior in my head…who is trapped in a ring. No, that doesn't work._ After a few more seconds of thinking, I finally decided on a name. "Alright Miss Warrior, I'm calling you Rin."

 _"Might I inquire why thou didst choose that particular name?"_

"Simple. Rin is in the word 'ring'. Let's keep it plain and easy to remember, shall we?"

 _"Yes, Miss Amy. Simple is always preferable to something complex."_

After that confusing comment, I ran downstairs...straight into Suzy. "Oh my Chaos! I'm so sorry!" I knelt down to help the girl pick up the laundry I had made her drop.

Suzy just smiled, "It's not the first time, Miss Amy, and it certainly won't be the last."

 _"And who might this lass be?"_

I tried to ignore Rin and continued to talk. "So Suzy, what are you doing today?"

 _"Maid Suzy? Tis another strange name. When didst so many strange names emerge while I slept?"_

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, miss. Just the chores your mother needs me to do." She grabbed the laundry basket and hoisted it off the ground. "Well, I hope you have a wonderful Saturday. Your parents have a surprise for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Can't wait…" My parents surprises usually consisted of changing schools, adding medical summer camps to my already cramped summer schedule, or a field trip to their work or office. Hooray…

Turns out it was neither of them.

My mother gave me a professional smile. She began to explain. "Amelia darling, we decided that since you have kept your 4.0 GPA all year round that, this summer, we're going to let you pick a summer camp to do. Anything you want, we'll pay for."

Okay… I did not see that coming.

Dad was also nodding with a professional smile. "Do you know what you would like? Because your mother and I have a few ideas."

There it is.

 _"Dost thy parents do this often?"_ Rin sounded a little confused.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Excellent, what do you want?"

Chaos. I must have spoken out loud to Rin without realizing it. My mother was now looking at me, expecting an answer.

"I- um, I want- uh…"

"Come along dear, don't be sigh."

"Uh…" My brain was scrambling for something to say. Anything.

 _"Warrior training, perhaps? Or thou could train to become a squire."_ To add to everything, Rin was not helping. Squire training? Seriously?

"Amelia, we don't have all day." My father was a little impatient. For the life of me, I couldn't think of anything.

"Um… can I sleep on this?" I squeaked out. My parents shared a look with each other that I couldn't read.

"I suppose," said my mother stiffly. "But if you're having any trouble deciding, your father and I have some excellent suggestions."

"There's a particularly interesting biology camp opening in July that we thought you might enjoy," said my father.

I tried hard not to wrinkle my nose in disgust. Biology camp? Gag me.

"Um… maybe. But I need to think about it. You know… gauge my options like you always tell me to do."

Rin chuckled slightly, _"Thou art adapt in the art of avoidance."_

My parent's visibly brightened at my words. "Of course, darling. Now please, no skateboarding today. Or ever, for that matter. Have a good Saturday." My mother gave me a smile and made a shooing motion.

I stood up and started to leave the room when my father called out, "Oh, and Mr. Rivera called. He'd like to see you as soon as possible."

"I'll go down there right now," I forced a smile and gave a little wave, barely being able to hold in my tumbling emotions. Moving as fast as I could without looking too rushed, I ran into the backyard and crouched down a little to jump into the tree to grab a low branch (what? I had to get my skateboard down somehow).

Meanwhile, Rin began to speak. _"Now, I do not know what my powers shall do to thine physicality, but thou should expect a much greater strength-"_

I let out a strangled yelp as I jumped up to about the center of the tree. With another yelp, I grabbed a branch and dangled about ten feet off the ground, hanging on for dear life.

 _"-in all thy actions."_ Rin finished.

I growled slightly, "Like jumping higher than a normal person should?"

 _"Aye."_

"I'm really starting to hate you." I grunted as I pulled myself up so I was sitting on the branch. It was much easier than I expected. "Does this 'greater strength' apply to my lifting abilities?"

 _"How dost thou think I wield a hammer?"_

"True…" I reached out and grabbed my board that was just below me then looked around. The view actually wasn't that bad up here. "Okay...so how do I get down? Can you fly?"

 _"Nay. Thou must climb."_

Great…

 _"Or thou canst jump down."_

Then again, maybe climbing doesn't sound too bad. I dropped my board on the ground and swung down two branches with surprising ease. I knew I was in good shape, but this was ridiculously easy. Without meaning too, I swung to the last branch a little faster, then let go, completing a perfect backflip and landing on my feet without even a stumble. "Woah…"

 _"I am not certain all of my abilities have been transferred to thee. Perhaps we should search for the answer away from thy parents."_

Couldn't argue with that. I didn't want to be at school and suddenly flip over a table with the flick of my wrist. But first things first. "We'll do that after we see José. He needs to know about...well, you." I grabbed my fallen skateboard and snuck out the back.

* * *

José was waiting at the entrance of the dig site. He motioned for me to follow him without a word. A little nervous, I followed him all the way across the area. When we got the end of the roped off area, he ducked under the restraints and continued to walk. I hesitated then followed.

After we were out of earshot, the coyote finally turned to me and spoke. _"Como esta, amiga?"_

 _"Muy bien._ Why do you ask?"

"I am concerned about your...condition. Has anything been off?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I feel fine. But no, I'm not the same."

"Meaning?"

It took a little while, but I slowly explained Rin. José didn't speak the whole time, but listened patiently. When I finally finished, he didn't speak for a moment.

"Should I tell my parents?"

"... No, _amiga._ It would only upset them. So far, Rin seems harmless enough… But I wouldn't trust her completely. Don't do everything she tells you without thinking it through yourself. May I see the ring again?"

I held out my wrist and he examined it again, tracing the symbols.

 _"Thy friend is very wise. Trust must be earned, not freely given."_ Surprisingly, Rin didn't seem offended by José's comment about not trusting her.

I repeated what she said to him and he just nodded. "If she does have evil intentions, then she is very patient. But I do not believe that is the case. Not forcing you to perform her desires is a good sign, and nothing pertains to her being bad." He finally released my arm. "Perhaps we should see what this ring can do. It may help prevent future problems."

To be honest, I was a little excited to try out Rin.

 _"I am a person, not an object to be played with at your disposal."_

Okay… I guess Rin could hear my thoughts now. Creepy.

 _"Hmm… our bond may be growing stronger."_

Great. Just what I always wanted, a weird warrior lady who lives in my head and can read my thoughts.

 _"Would thou have a positive attitude?"_

Alright, alright. I focused back to Jose. "What do you think I should try?"

"Well… Rin mentioned that your physicality should be getting stronger. Show me how fast you can run." the coyote sat down on a rock and crossed his arms.

I shrugged. Why not?

 _"Thou shouldst start out slow and then increase thy speed to a steady beat that thou art comfortable with."_

"How fast can you run?"

 _"Well… I do not know. I can run long distances, but speed has never been my forte."_

"Okay then...let's just see how far I can run."

 _" **We** can run. Thou art not alone anymore."_

I rolled my eyes, but obliged. "We're gonna see how far I can run at a steady pace. Apparently, Rin isn't that fast."

 _"In running, lass. Wait til thou seest my fighting speed."_

That didn't sound very comforting… I pushed the thought aside and started to jog slowly. After a few paces, I picked up speed.

Jose called at me to just run around the clearing so I didn't wander into any dig sites. For the next five minutes I just jogged in a circle. Finally Rin seemed to get a little bored, _"Canst thou pick up thy speed and see thy fastest running?"_

I happily obliged. It was a little dull just running in a circle.

The results: I wouldn't say that I'm Sonic speed (far from it) but about average. However, I could keep up a pretty good pace for hours.

Now, I could go into all of the fun tests that Jose and Rin wanted me to try, but then I'd be here all day. So let's just put it simply as this:

My speed is about average  
My acrobatic and skateboarding skills have improved, which I didn't know was even possible.  
I was a lot lighter on my feet plus my agility had improved, as had my hand-eye coordination.  
And then we had my strength. Let's just say that I could pick up a good sized rock and throw it about 50 yards. Yeah…

And then Rin gave me the strangest task yet. _"Let us see thee fight."_

"Wait, what?"

 _"Doest thou not posses fighting skills at least suitable to your age? Have you never employed a sword and shield, or perhaps a mace?"_

I rolled my eyes and repeated the first part of the question out loud to Jose, who tilted his head in question. "Perhaps we should stop there. Besides, your parents may be wondering where you are. It's getting late."

A little confused, I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to go down. "Chaos." I jumped up off the ground and thanked Jose. "See you in a week!"

" _Adios!_ " the coyote called, waving.

* * *

Good news: I was still in my uniform clothes.

Bad news: They were dirty.

And since I didn't have a change of clean ones on me, I had to sneak in the house. Originally, my plan was to just go up the stairs, but my father was in the front room reading a newspaper and my mother was in the back entrance giving Suzy a lecture about some new chore for her to do.

"Now what?" I mumbled under my breath after I stowed away my skateboard.

 _"Perhaps thou can take the high road."_

"I'm not in the mood for sage advice, Rin."

 _"That is not what I intended to say. Look up, I pray thee."_

My eyes wandered up to my bedroom balcony. The light was on. There was no way up except a sheer wall covered in carefully pruned ivy. "Oh no, I'm not climbing up there. Do you want me to fall and kill myself?"

 _"No, but I do not wish for thee to create contention with thy parents, either."_

So there I was, hanging on for dear life to the thin strands of ivy I pulled myself up to the first story roof and looked up at the balcony that was only four more feet up the wall. "Ugh…"

 _"'Tis not so bad. Once during a siege I had to climb a castle wall three times this high with nothing but my bare hands and a rope."_

"Then why don't you tell me what to do from here?" I growled, more than a little frustrated.

Rin sighed, _"If that be thine wish, then so be it."_ She fell silent for a moment, as if collecting her thoughts. _"Amy, take thy hands and grip the paneling of thy house. Thou must be quick-witted when climbing. Run up the side of thy house using thy hands and arms to lift thyself up while kicking off with thy legs."_

I rolled my eyes, but complied. To be honest, I think I would have been better off taking the stairs. By the time I finally climbed onto my balcony, my clothes were completely ruined, peppered with tears and rips.

 _"Twas of little predicament."_

"Easy for you to say," I growled into the carpet. Groaning I got up and changed into a new uniform. When my mutilated clothes were stored safely in a trash can out of my parent's sight, I sat down at my vanity and stared into the mirror at my scruffy, tangled up hair.

"That's the last time I ever take advice from you."

 _"Do not be so sure of that, lass."_

I grabbed my brush and yanked out my hair. As I began to tug and yank my hair into submission, Rin started talking again.

" _Art thou feeling better about this whole arrangement now?_ "

"Sort of… I still don't like the idea of an ancient, possibly crazy hammer-swinging she-warrior living inside my head at all times. I mean, come on, how would you like it?" I cringed as I yanked out a clump of my hair that was wrapped in a branch from climbing a tree earlier that day.

" _Nay, I cannot say that I would. But thou must remember that this is a two-sided arrangement. I am in thine head, but thou art also in mine. I cannot leave just as thou canst not leave._ "

She had a point.

"A _nd I will never be able to leave this prison. Thou art lucky to have a life in the outside world._ "

I pulled out a small leaf and twirled it in my hand, watching the spinning green pattern. "There's something I don't get. If you were cursed to be trapped in a ring, then why aren't you just… well, a lifeless ring? I mean, it's a curse from an enemy, not a way to save your life or something. Right?"

" _When I was cursed, a beloved comrade of mine tried to break the enchantment, but in vain. The only way he could find to save my life was to conceal me in this ring, granting me immortality. He…"_ Rin paused. _"He meant well, but I think I might have preferred to die rather than be trapped for all eternity."_

I put the leaf down and began to yank at my hair again. "So a friend of yours saved your life by trapping you in a ring and allowing other people to put on the ring to get your powers…"

 _"Aye."_

"Sheesh, and I thought my life was weird…" I mumbled under my breath. Before Rin could continue, there came a light tapping at my door.

"Amelia, your parents request your presence at dinner."

I yanked my hairbrush through the last set of snarls and began to braid my hair as tightly as possible. "Just a second!"

 _"What art thou having for thy dinner?"_

"Whatever the heck my parents told the cook to make." Two seconds later I finished braiding and ran down the stairs.

Dinner was as boring as ever, but with Rin making comments and keeping me entertained, for the first time in my life, I enjoyed a meal with my parents.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed and please review! Next time: more Rin and Amy interaction plus parent drama. Oh boy…**


	5. Second Chance

**Man… this update took forever. I'm not going to comment on reviews, just because my computer is being an idiot. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since Rin had come into the picture, and it had been the best time of my life. Whenever I got bored in school, I could start a mental conversation with her. In my gym class, I could run the mile without getting really tired. History was sort of weird. Rin always paid more attention than I did because she had never heard this material before. She would ask me questions about democracy and why we didn't serve a king. I had to hold in giggles throughout the whole class. In science, Rin was silent almost the whole time because she claimed that we were being taught witchcraft. It took me four days to explain that it wasn't magic, but I don't think she completely believed me.

In fact, school had just ended for the summer, meaning I had a lot of free time on my hands. The only negative problem that was going on in my life was family trouble. Shocker, right?

What happened was that I decided to ask for a theater summer camp, not that stupid biology one. Originally I wanted to do fencing (what? It's cool!), but figured my parents couldn't handle the shock, so I leaned towards something a little less...violent. Apparently, they still didn't like the idea, to the point of trying everything in their power to make me change my mind.

And when I say everything, I mean everything, from bribery to subtle hinting to outright threats. In most cases, I just rolled my eyes and changed the subject. True, they never came out and said, "Go to this camp or we'll ground you for the rest of your natural life," but they hinted at it in the slightest ways. It became really annoying.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my parents. It's just one of those really weird parent-to-kid relationships. Rin was always commenting on it and trying to help; sometimes I took her advice, but other times…

" _Tell them how thou feel about their plan for thee."_

I groaned and rolled over on my bed. I had been in the middle of a book for English and just when it was starting to get a little interesting, Rin had to start this conversation. Again.

"For the hundredth time, Rin, they won't listen! I've tried to tell them, I really have. But every single time I bring it up I get shut down in a matter of seconds with, 'We've enrolled you in a new class!'"

" _It couldn't have happened every time."_

"It did. Every. Single. Time." I punched at the bed with every angry word.

" _Well, perhaps thou should try again. Thy life will not get any better if thou do not give it a fair attempt."_

I slammed my book shut and shoved myself off my bed. "Don't you think I know that?" I stomped over to my balcony and yanked the doors open. "What am I supposed to do?"

" _Tell them, lass. Tell them the truth."_

My brief anger flare died down and I put my head in my hands. "I've tried. Nothing works."

" _Then try again."_

"Rin!" I flung my arms out in a questioning manner. "Be serious! What can I do to make them listen?"

The sound of crunching and splintering wood slammed into my ears. Instinctively, I winced and crouched away from the sound, covering my head and wondering what the Chaos just happened.

After my pounding heart had slowed, I very slowly turned around and stared at the now splintered and fractured railing on the right side of the balcony. About seven pegs had been completely ripped apart by some heavy object and were awkwardly hanging on by mere splinters and a few stretchy paint layers. With shaking hands I got up and peered over the demolished handlebar, glancing down to see what in Chaos could have caused that sort of destruction. Nothing was on the ground itself, but the flower pot that had once sat just below the balcony had been shattered into miniscule shards of pottery.

" _There's something you don't see every day…"_

"What in _**Chaos**_ just happened?" I sat down in the chair on the left side of the balcony. The other chair was covered in splinters and completely beyond repair.

Rin was silent for a moment. _"Perhaps… well, it is not impossible, but highly improbable… Methinks that thou shouldst not flick thy wrist until we test my theory."_

"Flick my wrist?" I looked down at the ring and raised an eyebrow. "So wait- just for clarification, I shouldn't flick my wrist?"

" _Aye."_

"...Can you tell me why?

" _Tis only a theory, but methinks thou may have summoned my hammer."_

"Wait, what?" I stood up and looked down at my hands and the splintered balcony. "You're saying that I did that with-"

"AMELIA!" My mother screamed from down below.

Tentatively, I peered over the edge. The pink hedgehog was standing next to the shattered pot, her arms crossed and a murderous glare on her face.

"Yes, mother?" I asked, my misery already setting in.

"What in the name of Chaos going on out here? How did this pot get shattered and why is there wood on the lawn?" She demanded as she gestured to the mess.

I shrugged weakly, a small smile on my face. "Um...I dropped an art easel?"

Mother was not amused. Definitely safe to say that I was grounded for a month...and theater camp was taken off my summer agenda. I was too scared to argue with either of my parents. Both were furious that my balcony was ruined and I wasn't willing to tell them what had happened.

After a little over an hour of lectures and scolding, Mother and Father finally left me alone to 'think about what I had done', whatever that was supposed to mean.

I slumped back on my bed and let out a frustrated sigh. This was exactly what I needed in my life, more unnecessary drama.

" _How art thou?"_ asked Rin slowly and carefully.

"How do you think I am?" I snapped. "You got me in trouble! That's all you are! Trouble!"

" _In my defense, I did not know that my hammer would be able to appear in thy hands."_

"Well, you should know!"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Deep inside, I knew it wasn't Rin's fault. She had never done this before either. Besides, it's not like my parents hadn't blown their tops at me before. I knew how to deal with it.

Rin seemed to understand this, and didn't get mad or offended, thank goodness. The last thing I needed was an angry warrior yelling in my head.

Around dinner time, Suzy came up to get me. I hadn't moved that whole time. "How're you doing, deary?"

"Meh."

"Your parents wish for your presence at dinner."

"Coming." I heaved myself off the bed and followed Suzy down the stairs.

My parents sat at the table, broad smiles stretching across their faces. Immediately, I was on guard. If they had gotten over my 'balcony incident' in such little time, then I'd eat my hat (y'know if I had a hat).

"Sit down, Amelia," my father motioned at a chair across from him and Mom.

Very slowly, I sat down, nervously pulling at my skirt. "Um… What's for dinner?"

"What _are we having for_ dinner?" my mother corrected with a small frown. She quickly brightened up though, her smile returning almost instantly. "Before that, however, your father and I have a little surprise for you!"

Oh joy.

Dad pulled out a brochure and handed it to me. My first thought was, _'Great, another business trip to some random college on the other side of the world.'_ I wish that was what it had been. Instead, I looked down at the pamphlet. The front showed an elegant cursive script. It read, 'St. Agatha's Select Seminary for Privileged Young Ladies.'

I looked up at my parents, my expression unreadable.

Mother spread her arms out in an exploratory manner. "We're sending you to this wonderful boarding school next year. The medical field is wonderfully taught by only the best professors. I attended myself when I was your age. Surprise!"

"We've already enrolled you and term will begin in two weeks. The principal gave special permission for you to start so that you will be ahead in the class." My dad was also smiling.

Again, my mother picked up the conversation, "This is just what you need to straighten out these bad habits you've been picking up from those… street urchins. No more of this skateboarding or randomly destroying balconies. The other girls there are very well behaved and come from lovely backgrounds, you'll have such fun. I know I did when I was your age."

Both paused and tilted their heads in a questioning manner. Dad finally asked the question, "So what do you think?"

I couldn't answer. My mind was too busy trying to fight itself. All of my mother's lessons and my personal wants were clashing together. It was as if my life was crumbling before my eyes. That's when it hit me. I didn't have a life. I was a puppet, my every move manipulated into place by the two people who had brought me into existence.

Unfortunately, my parents must have taken my silence as acceptance, because they both smiled knowingly to each other. Mom pulled out a foot long velvet case that was about six inches tall and six inches wide and slid it across the table. "A little gift that I think you have earned. It's an heirloom that's handed down the Rosalina line for generations."

Still fighting inwardly, I opened up the case with shaking hands and found a colored glass rose, complete with stem, thorns, and bud. It was very pretty, but I felt empty on the inside. Finally, I managed to croak out, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why- why are you sending me away to some stuffy old boarding school halfway across the country?" I demanded, shoving the rose away roughly.

"Amelia! Be careful with that!" my mother scolded. But I didn't care. I had been silent for too long.

"I don't want to go away to that stupid school, just because you think it would… fix me, or something! I don't want to be a doctor! There! I said it! I hate everything about it! I never wanted anything to do with medicine or health or curing cancer or- or- whatever!" I stood up, knocking my chair over and leaned on the table towards the two. "Did it ever even occur to you that maybe I'm my own person? Or am I just… just... an experiment to you?"

"Now hold on here-" my father stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" I covered my ears and shut my eyes. "Can't you just get off my back and let me do what I want to do?"

"AMELIA CLARA ROSALINA!" My mother was on her feet, her face red with fury. She clutched the table, her knuckles white. "Do you know how many strings we had pulled to get you enrolled at St. Agatha's, what with your record as of late? This school is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"FOR YOU, MAYBE! LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

My dad slammed his fist on the table. "Go to your room, Amelia! NOW!"

I glared at my parents. Without another word, I turned around to leave, but paused for a moment. Out of the blue I turned around and yanked the glass rose from the case, smashing it against the ground and dashing away as it shattered into a million tiny shards. I pounded up the stairs, ignoring my parent's furious shouts.

" _Art thou... alright?"_ Rin asked in a small voice.

I didn't answer, but slammed my door shut and leaned with my back against it, sinking to the ground. I hugged my knees to my chest and began to cry.

* * *

 _ **Recommended Song:**_ _Second Chance by Shinedown_

After listening to me cry for Chaos knows how long, Rin finally had enough and told me to knock it off. _"Warriors must have hearts of stone. Thou must always find the strength to recover from a blow. Do not let this one knock you down to lest you never muster the courage to get up and fight again."_

I didn't answer, but wiped away my tears as the waterworks came to a halt. My alarm clock now read 9:32 pm; I had been crying for nearly three hours. Suzy was finishing up the dishes downstairs and my parents were probably deciding my fate in the study. Just an ordinary night...except for my outburst at dinner.

Never, in my whole miserable life, had I yelled at my parents. Argued and debated, yes, but yelled? Nope.

" _I see my little rose is growing a backbone."_ Rin seemed rather amused by the whole affair. Wish I found it as funny as she did.

"I just got in probably the worst trouble I've ever been in my entire life, and you're talking about my backbone?"

" _Thou art a rose. Thy parents have never pricked themselves on thy thorns before this eve."_

Despite my despair, I couldn't help but allow a slight smile on my face. "You have a really weird way of looking at things, Rin."

" _As do thee, but I do not question thy ways of following thy parents' every whim."_

I wanted to start crying again. Was I really that...obedient?

" _There is nothing wrong with obedience, my rose. But when thou hast no say in thine own doings, thou mustn't lay thy weapons aside and be willing take the abuse without putting up a decent fight. Stand for thine own morals!"_

I wanted to. But how could I just… disappoint my parents like that? They wanted,no, _needed_ me to be the best daughter I could be. Maybe if I'd just shape up and be what they wanted me to be… they'd finally see something other than a misbehaving burden they brought into their lives.

" _They will never see what they wish was not there."_

Again, I smiled, "You are pretty wise sometimes, Rin."

" _Nay. My wisdom is conceived from experience. I am no wiser than you, young rose."_

We sat in silence for a moment, then I finally asked the question; the dreaded question that I didn't know would do to my life. "What… what should I do?"

" _Thou must try to speak to thy parents about thy feelings. But with such hardened hearts, they will not give in so easily, especially after your overreaction. Thou shouldst not have shattered that glass flower."_

"I was mad!"

" _That is no excuse to damage and destroy."_

"Whatever. What should I do?"

Rin didn't answer immediately, _"Thou hast two paths thou could take. The first being that you remain here and comply with thy parents' wishes, and learn to bear the life you'd be destined to lead. In my mind, it will take much time and patience and even then it may never happen."_

"What's the second?"

" _Thou canst leave this place and start again."_

I stood up. "You mean...run away? You want me to run away?"

" _It tis not so much as running, as a new life."_

"It's still running!"

I walked out to the balcony again and avoided the splinters. "You are asking me to leave my family and try and start a brand new life all on my own. Look, I'm not gonna lie, I don't like my life, but I don't want to run away!" I lowered my voice slightly as not to wake the neighbors. "Running from your problems is a coward's way out. Not a warrior's, right?"

" _Thy point is excellent, but not thy best idea. If thou wast to do it the warrior's way, then thou wouldst fight. Dost thou wish to fight thine own parents?"_

"No, but-"

" _A warrior knows when to fight and when to fight another day. Amy, if thou willst choose to stay here than thou shall drown thy true self in thy parents' wishes. Thy will become an empty husk of what you once were, blinded by the knowledge of medicine and legal witchcraft."_

"Science."

" _Tis of no concern at the moment."_

"Y'know, you could just say, whatever."

" _What...ever?"_

"There you go."

Rin seemed a little confused at the term, but shrugged it off. _"What sayest thee?"_

Hmm, well, let's see. I can either pretend everything's okay and continue on in life, or try to have a better life by running off into the world with no connections, money, or family. I think both sound like suicide.

" _Tis not at all that bad."_

You're right. It's digging my own grave, hopping in, and asking for someone to shovel the dirt over me.

" _Thou has a great need of courage, lass."_

I sighed and lay back down on the bed. "Where would I even go to start a new life? I've never traveled anywhere alone in my life!"

" _...Twas something that had not crossed my mind."_

With my hand I made a spreading motion. "There you go." I sat up and walked over to my desk. I sat down and opened my laptop, pulling up the national news' web page.

" _Thou art using witchcraft again."_

"It isn't witchcraft, for the millionth time." I rolled my eyes and went to a news page. "It's just science. Sort of like advanced sorcery. Most of it is good, so stop freaking out every time I-" I stopped mid-sentence and stared at the page.

The top article read, _**Station Square opened with Sonic the Hedgehog as Guest of Honor.**_

My stomach churned at the name and I couldn't help but growl at myself. "Get over it, Amy. It's never going to happen." I muttered to myself

" _I beg thy pardon?"_

"Nothing Rin, it's just an- old friend." Despite myself I clicked on the link and snuck a peek at the pictures that were taken during the grand opening. With a smile, I noticed Tails standing next to the hedgehog, hiding slightly behind him; a nervous smile was stretched across his face, as if he hadn't the foggiest of what he was supposed to do but was doing his best to make it seem like he did. Then again, so did the hedgehog. Sonic was grinning hesitantly and giving two thumbs up to the crowd.

" _Who are they?"_

"Rin!" I jolted out of my thoughts. "Don't do that!"

" _Whom are they?"_

"Some old friends...well, sort of." I shrugged. "Met the hedgehog about six months ago. I performed CPR on the fox."

" _Ahh… Thou likest him."_

"No!" I replied a bit too quickly. I hurriedly slammed the laptop shut and got up from my desk. "He's just a friend. Besides, I barely know him! We only met _once_ for like ten minutes!"

Rin gave a chuckle, _"Amy, I was only inquiring. He seems...familiar."_

"Familiar?"

" _Perhaps I knew an ancestor of his or he just has that feeling."_

I rolled my eyes again. "Rin, have I ever mentioned how annoying you can be?"

" _Nay. But this shall not be the last time, I trust."_

The alarm clock read 10:47. Where had the time gone? I walked over to the closet and picked out a silky white night gown. Pausing, I glanced at my hanging clothes in the back of the closet. Most were uniform attire or professional dresses for when I had to attend one of my parents' many formal business dinners. But I did have a few trendier dresses that my aunt in Mercia had sent me, much to the displeasure of her sister (a.k.a. my mother). I had never actually worn any of them, as my parents highly disapproved of them, but that didn't mean I didn't ever daydream about wearing them.

With a small sigh, I fingered a red dress with a white stripe lining the bottom and neckline. The back was cut away slightly and the skirt itself was rather short and flouncy. If I ever tried it on, I couldn't remember it. Mom just shoved it in the back of the closet, grumbling about how it belonged with the Salvation Army, but not wanting to offend her older sister.

" _Tis an interesting style. Never have I worn a skirt with a hemline above my ankles, but used a loose trouser pattern, so not to trip over my skirt. If I had been offered a shorter skirt I would have accepted it, without a care for my comrades' preferences."_

I smiled and turned away from the dress. "Rin, you would have been marked as some sort of crazy bar girl."

" _Aye. But it would have made warfare easier."_

With a chuckle I sat down on my bed. "My parents would never allow me to wear such a thing." I frowned, "I can't even wear what I want, can I?"

" _Nay. Thou hast stringent restrictions, just as I had in the days of my youth."_

Finally, after all of my conversations with Rin, I realized the whole truth. I would never be in control my life, but instead be forced to hold up to my parents' lofty standards. I knew I wasn't the only child in the world in my situation, but I knew for a fact that I was the only who had a gold ring with a magical warrior living in her mind. This would never work out. The best thing I could do for not only myself, but for my parents themselves, was to leave.

" _Thou hast found thy courage. Tis time to act."_

The nightgown forgotten, I grabbed my school backpack and dumped its contents on my bed. It would hold anything I needed for a while.

 _Okay...so what do I need? Clothing, duh. But also food, money, water, and anything else I'll need on the road._

" _Thou must leave a note to thy parents, explaining thy situation and final decision."_

 _Thank you, Rin._

As quietly as possible, I packed up everything I thought I would need. First, there were the clothes. I completely ignored the uniforms and dressy items and grabbed all of my aunts' dresses (why she sent me almost a dozen dresses with the same design is beyond me). I found an old pair of red and white boots that my aunt must have also sent to match the dresses. After folding about half of the dresses as tightly as possible, I shoved them all in the backpack and realized I wouldn't be able to fit in the rest because of what else I needed.

The rest of the backpack was filled with my diary, a ballpoint pen, two pairs of socks, my hairbrush and comb, a small sewing kit (what? I tore my clothes a lot.), my laptop, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and my wallet (I had saved up about 300 dollars in life savings, so I knew I would have food for a little while).

I walked over to my mirror to do my hair, and then hesitated. No braid that was my old style. Personally, I found ponytails a little annoying (not to mention immature), but I didn't want my hair hanging loosely and getting caught in everything. I looked at myself in the mirror and finally came to a decision. With shaking hands, I pulled out my sharp scissors and measured out my hair to about shoulder length. "Sorry…" I mumbled, and squeezed my eyes shut as clumps of my hair fell to the ground.

For never have cutting my hair before, I actually did a really good job, if I do say so myself. When I finished it was even enough that no one would notice that I had cut it myself, but it wasn't a professional cut. Finishing off the look, I pulled out a red headband and pushed back my hair.

" _You look lovely, dear. I particularly like the dress."_

Rin had been right; the dress wouldn't make me stumble or anything when just walking down the street. It was just at my knees, meeting the tops of the boots.

"Thanks." I looked at myself in the mirror and hesitated again, "Is this really a good idea?"

" _That decision, my rose, is up to you."_

My resolve hardened and I stood up a little straighter. Now came the worst part: the letter.

"How should I start it?" I grabbed a pen and paper frowning slightly, "How about… um… Dear Mom and Dad?"

"Mmm… too formal. Perhaps, just Mother and Father?"

In the end, we ended up with a very… emotionally mixed letter. It read:

 _Mr. and Mrs. Rosalina,_

 _You never wanted to be parents. I know that, you know that, it's old news. But in an attempt at parenting you made some pretty major mistakes with my life, most of them were no one's fault but mine. Yet you never listen to my wants or real needs. Did it ever_ _ **once**_ _cross your mind that I might have an opinion? That I might be a real person with feelings just as important as an adult's? I don't want to be a doctor. I never did. And every single time I tried to tell you, you would cut me off with more 'medical education.' Don't get me wrong, I love you and stuff. I mean, you are my parents. You want what is best for me. But what you think is best isn't what I need. I want you to know that I'll always love you for everything you've done for me. But I have a different path to take now. I promise I won't blemish our family name. Maybe someday I'll come home. I don't know. I haven't really decided on that just yet. But until then, please know that I'll think of you every day. I hope you'll think of me. Don't try to find me. I'll be just fine on my own. I'll send for help if I need it, but you raised me to take care of myself. I can handle it._

 _Well, I'm off for my second chance at life!_

 _Your daughter,_

 _Amelia Rosalina_

I stared at the bottom signature for a moment. _'I will not blemish our family name.'_ Signing it at the bottom of a runaway letter didn't seem to show that. With a sigh, I crossed out the signature and simply put, _Amy._

" _Art thou ready, lass?"_

I looked over at the alarm clock which now read 11:54. Now was as good a time as any. I went to fold up the letter, but paused. After a moment, I opened it up again and revised the signature a bit. With a smile, I added a little rose bud next to the name, _Amy Rose_ , then folded and sealed the note in an envelope. I placed it on the pillow of my bed right in plain sight. If my parents didn't find it, Suzy would, and she'd show it to them. I knew that my parents wouldn't listen to my request of not trying to find me. The cops would be on my tail by tomorrow morning. I had to get a move on if I ever wanted to get out of here.

Softly, I tiptoed over to the mangled balcony and looked around the room one last time before shutting the doors with a soft click.

Around 12:30-ish, I skidded my skateboard to a stop in front of a bus stop. Luckily, there was an electronic ticket vendor. I looked at my choices, each destination marked with a glowing button.

Well, I could go to Westopolis… or maybe Soleana. One name seemed to pop off the screen. _Station Square..._ Sonic's home.

" _If you ever need anything, anything at all. Just call."_

" _And how am I supposed to do that?" I called._

 _Sonic looked back and smiled, "You're a smart girl Amy, I'm sure you'll think of something."_

If I ever needed help, now was the time. I pressed the button marked _Station Square_ and paid the bus fare. The next bus left at 2:00 am. Plenty of time to get out of town before my parents woke up.

" _What sort of help could this hedgehog give thee?"_

"Well, I think he could maybe give me some advice. Or at least direct me somewhere that could offer me a job. I mean, I don't expect him to give me a place to live or anything. Just advice."

"Did you say something, little girl?" an older lady sitting nearby asked.

I cursed myself for speaking out loud again. "Sorry. Just talking to myself."

Okay, back to mental conversations. This is really annoying.

" _Oh Amy, tis not that bad."_

Oh yes. I can't speak out loud, but have to think all my conversations with you.

" _Perhaps thou shouldst rest. I shall watch for thy mode of transportation."_

Do you know what a bus looks like?

" _Aye. I have seen one before."_

Since when? I'm pretty sure buses weren't invented a thousand years ago.

" _There is one residing behind the ticket lot."_

Oh.

" _See, I believe I am adjusting well to thy legal witchcraft."_

Just wake me up at 1:45.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the bench. Surprisingly, Rin kept her promise and I didn't miss my bus. As it pulled away, I couldn't help but stare out the window at my passing town. I'd have to write Mr. Rivera a letter, explaining my decision and reassure him it was by my own will. That was going to be fun… But sometimes things can't be perfect.

Sometimes you have to start over.

 **Yay! One more chapter and we're done! (; Review please!**


	6. There is a Metal Sonic

**Heyyo! Okay…I'm not saying that again. Anyway, quick update! Yay! No comments, because there was only one. Don't be sad, Quantum27. We get to start the sequel! (;**

I arrived at Station Square after two days of switching to bus after bus. Who knew it was so far away? True...you had to add the traffic in the equation and that I sometimes had to wait almost two hours until the next bus (not to mention that one time I fell asleep on a bus and woke up about an hour after my stop had passed). But I made it in one piece and with only twenty dollars left in my pocket (what? I had to buy another ticket).

Let me say this: Station Square is really big. I mean, you have the legitimate Station Square, and then you have the surrounding neighborhoods and businesses (which were just included in the town, even if it wasn't the actual Square). If you take the size into account then I realized my big problem.

"How in Chaos am I supposed to find Sonic?" I spoke aloud to Rin as I wandered through the streets. I didn't care if people thought I was crazy. I needed to speak with my actual voice. Besides, I'm pretty sure no one really noticed a girl just talking to herself on the streets. I mean come on, this was a big city. I was surrounded with people doing a lot crazier things than talking to themselves.

" _Perhaps thou couldst ask someone for directions."_

"He's a speeding hedgehog. If he held still, it'd be a miracle."

" _Aye. Then wait until he comes out. He is bound to have many followers."_

"You mean fans."

" _Why would he have many fans? Tis used for cooling thy body on a hot summer's day."_

I rolled my eyes. "I really need to teach you modern English."

" _Nay. Tis very disconcerting."_

"...I don't know what that means." I hopped up on a bus bench and looked over the crowd, the best I could. The sidewalks were stuffed with humans and Mobians alike (although mostly humans) and cars zipped up and down. "And I thought New York was crowded."

" _New York? Tis like the Old York? Twas a fine town."_

"Well, we know we've a rough estimate of how old you are." I scratched my head. "How long ago was York made?" _Note to self: look that up as soon as I can._

I shook myself out of my thoughts. Back on subject. "I guess you're right. We'll just have to wait for those insane fan girls that Sonic mentioned."

" _First it was fans. Now fan girls? What meanest this?"_

As I tried to explain what a 'fan' was, I wandered around the city listening for any high squeals or screams. After about an hour, I gave up trying to explain to Rin and just focused on listening. For the next 24 hours, I tried to find Sonic or even hear anything about him. Nothing came up.

On my second day of Station Square, I was sitting on a bench eating a hot dog from a nearby vendor. I had just spent my last few dollars and knew I would have to find Sonic soon, or sell my laptop.

Rin was trying to cheer me up, but to little avail. After I finished eating, I threw away my trash and turned to start walking again.

"Heads up!"

I turned around just in time to catch a red disk that would have hit me in the back of the head. Confused, I looked around trying to find a source.

Suddenly, a young cream colored rabbit came running over a hill with a small chao flying next to her. She smiled when she saw me and skipped over to me. She was wearing a cute little orange dress with a little blue tie. When she stopped, she did a little curtsy. "Excuse me; may I have please that disk? We didn't mean to throw it that far." Her voice was sweet and gentle.

I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face. "Of course you may. What nice manners you have."

"Thank you!" She gave another curtsy after I gave her back the disk. "Have a nice day!"

"You too."

The rabbit turned around and called out, "Mr. Sonic! I got the disk!"

I froze. Mister… Sonic? My eyes watched the girl disappear over the hill.

" _Shall we see?"_

I nodded and crept around along the back trail. Sure enough, when I peeked around the corner I found not only the blue hedgehog, but his two-tailed fox friend too. All three of the Mobians were playing a game of Frisbee, throwing the red disk to one another.

Tails flew up and caught the Frisbee in the air after the rabbit threw it at him. "Nice toss, Cream!"

"Thanks, Mr. Tails." The little rabbit gave her chao a high-five.

" _Cream...what a nice name."_

"I guess so." I ducked off the trail behind a tree so no one would see me talking to Rin. "So...how should I put this?"

" _I beg thy pardon?"_

"Well I can't just march up to him and say, 'Hey! Remember me? I'm the girl who performed CPR on your dying friend! I was wondering if you knew where I could get a job.' He would totally just look at me like I'm insane!" I threw my hands in the air a little exasperated.

" _Well...thou dost make sense when thou says the situation like that."_

I shrugged, "So...maybe I should wait until the disk is lost again and then take it back. If Sonic recognizes me, great. If not...then I guess I'm going home." I kicked a rock.

" _Tis a good plan...unless the Frisbee is never lost again."_

"Thanks a lot, Rin." With that happy thought out of the way, I popped out of the trees and sat on a bench a little ways away from the three friends. I only sat there for about five minutes when everything went horribly wrong.

Later, I wondered how I survived.

First there was the giant rocket that literally heard twenty miles away. Then there was the mad doctor and his really lame robots. And finally there was the metal blue speedster that almost killed me.

Okay, maybe I should slow down.

Cream had just caught the little red toy when a soft shrieking could be heard running through the air. A little confused, everyone looked up trying to find the source of the noise. The hair on the back of my neck stood up slightly.

" _What is that pestering noise?"_

Searching the skies, my eyes rested on a small object that seemed to be getting bigger. It looked a lot like… Oh Chaos.

" _Rose, what is wrong?"_

I didn't answer Rin, but sprinted behind a tree just as I heard Sonic yelling at people to take cover.

Seconds later the largest explosion I had ever heard echoed through the air alongside a giant flash of light. Ears ringing, I looked out from behind the tree at the massive crater in the field where Sonic and his friends had been playing only moments before. Terrified civilians and Mobians were running away from the hole where several bots had emerged from the wreckage.

Sonic and Tails were charging at the bots while Cream ran in the opposite direction, holding onto her chao for dear life.

"Maybe this is a bad time…" I mumbled to myself.

" _No...thou thinks?"_

"Did you just use sarcasm?"

" _I have never heard of this 'sarcasm'. Do tell."_

"Never mind."

I ran out from behind the tree and ducked as a laser shot narrowly missed my head. "I hate robots."

" _Thou see now? Witchcraft!"_

Part of me agreed with Rin, but I decided now was not the best time as a few more Swatbots fired in my direction. Luckily, I managed to get across the park, crouching behind a bush.

"Miss?"

I looked over to my right and there sat little Cream, terror written on her face. "Are you alright, Miss?"

We're sitting in the middle of a bot fight and this little girl is asking about my well-being? I'd be more concerned about her. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

She nodded and let out a small scream as another laser went over our heads. "I want to go home."

I wrapped my arms around the poor kid in a sort of hug, trying to comfort her. "There, there. It's gonna be okay. Nothing is going to-"

"AHHH!" Cream let out a high-pitched shriek as mangled pieces of one of the bots landed, smoking, and right at our feet.

It was still working a little bit and aimed its laser arm cannon directly at us. Instinct took over from there. I let go of Cream and rolled away, landing in a crouch. I flicked my wrist and in my hand appeared a hammer. I didn't get to look at it real closely however because I threw it at the robot as hard as I could muster. Let's just say it didn't stand a chance.

Cream stared at the now destroyed robot as I held her again. She didn't say a word but scooted a little closer to me. Not sure how long we sat there (it probably wasn't very long, but it felt like eternity) but eventually, a new sound filled the air.

Maniacal laughter. Very familiar, maniacal laughter.

Robotnik.

"Why hello, hedgehog! Fancy meeting you here! And of course, your freak of a friend…"

"My name is Tails! For the hundredth time!"

"Whatever. I'm getting tired of dealing with you rodents. So-"

Sonic's voice interrupted, "Let me guess. You invented another indestructible robot for me to break. Again."

"Well- I- Uh-" the doctor sputtered.

Cream let a little giggle out. I gently hushed her. The last thing we needed was to get attacked again. I wasn't sure what I had done, and I didn't want to find out any limits right now. Especially with a five year old in my care.

"Hedgehog!"

"Yes?"

Because Cream and I were behind a bunch of greenery, we couldn't see anything that was going on, but heard several shots and explosions that were probably robots and the two heroes going at it.

Very gently, I pushed Cream out of my arms. "Come on," I whispered. We began to crawl away from the action. Now was definitely not the best time to talk to the hedgehog. Unfortunately, we only crawled about twenty feet away through the shrubs when I hit my head on something hard.

There was the sound of metal ringing slightly and a creak. I froze.

Cream let out another squeal, and I heard her scamper backwards with her chao making distressed noises.

Very slowly and painfully, I looked up to the glowing red eyes on a black back. The blue metal and silver lining glinted dulling in the shaded sun, hidden from view. One of the clawed hands reached out and grabbed me by the neck, yanking me up off the ground.

I couldn't help it. I screamed as loud as I could. "WHAT IN CHAOS ARE YOU?"

The creepy robot didn't answer, but tightened its grip as I started to struggle.

Behind me I could hear Cream yelling for help, but it was muffled by the trees. I tried to kick free, but only ended up stubbing my toe on the metal plating. Very slowly, my airway was being choked off and every breath began to be harder and harder to take. Rin seemed too shocked to say anything.

I grabbed at the metal hand and tried to yank it off, but only managed to loosen it a little, gasping in a big breath of air, and then losing it again. Just when I thought I was going to black out, I heard a booming noise and a blue blur slammed into the robot.

The machine released me, but before I hit the ground, different arms caught me and seemed to teleport out of the brush. I was still trying to catch my breath when I heard Sonic's voice tell me to run to safety and then another booming noise. It was then I realized it was a Sonic Boom I heard.

Rin finally spoke, _"It appears that thy blue friend just saved your life."_

I nodded slowly, still gasping. "I guess we're even now…" I frowned, "A lot of help you were, back there."

" _I only give advice. I do not take control of the hammer."_

 _My hammer._ I had completely forgotten about that thing. My anger churned at the blue robot, whatever it was. Now that I thought about it, it looked a lot like Sonic. Robotnik must have tried to make a robotic version of the hedgehog. A very poor version of him. And what was with the claws?

" _Focus, Amy."_

Right. Sorry. I shook my head and marched off in the direction of the fighting.

" _Um… I do not mean to pry, but where dost thou think thou art going?"_

"To teach that robot some manners."

" _But thou art not properly trained!"_

"Well, now is as good a time as any to learn!" I snapped back. Too long had I hidden my true feelings. If I was angry, then by Chaos, I wasn't going to hide it. I had a chaos cursed hammer, goshdarnit, and I was going to use it.

" _Thou needs to calm thy anger."_

"You have your issues, and I have mine. Now tell me what to do."

" _Tis simple enough. To bring the hammer to thy hand, simply flick thy wrist outward and it will appear. If thou loosest it, you can summon another in the same manner."_

"Really?"

" _Tis what I think… My memory is still very fuzzy."_

Great.

I sped up the marching pace to running and sped back to the clearing where the fighting had begun. And, Chaos was I grateful that I did.

When I burst into the clearing, Tails was lying on the ground to my right, moaning and groaning. I quickly checked on him and finding nothing broken and a strong heartbeat, determined that he was just unconscious.

Looking around, the whole park was completely trashed. Tree roots were partly yanked out of the ground and one park bench was completely destroyed lying in tattered strips of metal and wood. A few of the trees were partially burned or currently burning. Sonic was nowhere in sight.

" _Well...perhaps I won't have to deal with thy anger issues."_

I growled, annoyed at Rin and about to tell her so when my thoughts were interrupted by a sonic boom.

To my left, not one, but _two_ blue blurs skidded to a stop. The metal duplicate was holding Sonic in a choke hold. Sonic growled and was trying to pull the machine's hands off his throat. When he caught sight of me, his eyes grew wide.

"What in Chaos are you doing? I told you to get out of here!"

I gave what I hoped was a dumb smile, "...I got lost?"

Metal Sonic took advantage of Sonic's momentary distraction and hurled the hedgehog as hard as he could into a nearby burning tree. It whipped around and turned its glowing red eyes on me. Part of me really thought I was an idiot for coming here. But I pushed that thought aside and readied myself.

The rocket on the copy's back flared to life, propelling Metal Sonic directly at me.

" _Move!"_

I took Rin's advice and dove to the right, ducking under the outstretched arm of the killing machine. He went zipping right by me, but started to turn around.

Behind me, I heard Sonic yelling at me to run before his shouts were cut off by his own yelp as Robotnik suddenly appeared and started firing missiles at him.

Ignoring the noise, I flicked my wrist and summoned the giant hammer. Finally getting a good look at it, I noted the red and gold pattern.

" _Tis not my hammer, but yours. Perhaps it reflects thyself."_

Not the time, Rin. I watched Metal Sonic come back at me. "Not yet…"

The rocket sped up.

"Not yet…" I swung the hammer back slightly and stood in a position similar to when you step up to swing a bat in baseball.

" _Um… Rose?"_

Finally, I tightened up. "Now!"

I swung the weapon around, socking the robot right in the chest and sending it flying back into the ground about twenty feet. I put the hammer head on the ground and leaned against the handle, staring at him. "Chaos, I didn't know he would go that far."

" _And thou hast broken through his breastplate."_

Sure enough, when the robot stumbled back up, his core was exposed and his head was slightly ajar. It just stared at me, seeming to analyze the situation. Then he turned around and began to stumble back over to Robotnik.

Sonic and the 'good' doctor were frozen in their spots, just staring at me with their mouths open. I smiled and waved at them.

It was Sonic who recovered first. He zipped over to the robot and jumped up with a spinning kick directly at his head. The robot was too damaged and surprised to react fast enough, and the dislodged head went spinning through the air.

Robotnik started yelling at the blue hedgehog. "Why, you little rat! That creation took me months to perfect!"

"I guess it's back to the drawing board," Sonic smirked and zipped over next to me. Then he crouched down and glanced at me. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be you right now."

Without responding, I hefted the hammer over my shoulder and growled at the doctor, "If you attack again, I swear to Chaos I'm gonna hammer you into the next century, fat boy."

Robotnik looked at my hammer then at Metal Sonic. He turned around in his orb and started to speed away.

Sonic turned to me and rolled his eyes, "He does this way too often." With a small laugh, he ran over to the robot's head and kicked it. The projectile went soaring off in a beautiful arc, directly crashing into the madman's flying machine.

"HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic and I exchanged a smile and laughed. Then his face grew concerned and a little scared. "Tails! Where is he?"

I motioned to the unconscious fox. "He's out cold, but with a little rest he'll be okay. A lot better than last time I saw him."

Sonic tilted his head in a questioning manner. "Last time you saw him? When was the first time?"

My face fell. "Oh… Um… Well, see…"

Suddenly, Cream seemed to just magically appear. "Mr. Sonic! Mr. Tails! Are you alright?"

" _Ah, there is the little rabbit again. Isn't she sweet?"_

Sonic nodded and shook at the fox a little. "Tails, buddy. Are you up?"

The fox stirred slightly then moaned, "Sonic…" His eyes opened, "...Why was there a robot of you? Is Robotnik trying to make something faster than you?" He sat up and smiled, "Did you lose for the first time in your life?"

"Hardy har. Very funny, lil' bro." Sonic rolled his eyes and helped the kid up. "If I had lost, then I would've had to turn in my hero card."

I watched with a sad smile on my face. In my life, my family interactions had never really been more than the plan for the day and what was to be expected of me and how I wasn't meeting those expectations. It was nice to see a different side of the relationship.

Suddenly, a small tugging on my skirt interrupted my thoughts. Cream was smiling up at me, a little shy. "Thank you for helping Cheese and me." She and her chao gave a curtsy and bow. "We are very grateful."

"You're welcome. Uh, Cream, was it?"

"Yes Miss...um…"

"Amy. Amy Rose."

"Hello, Miss Rose." She smiled her sweet smile again and chao started 'chaoing' friendly like.

"Amy?" Sonic had turned his attention to the two of us. He sounded surprised, and also very confused. "Wait, you're…. Woah. Sorry, Amy I didn't recognize you. Uh… I like your haircut."

Despite myself, I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment. "Thanks… I think."

"Do you know her?" Tails looked at Sonic a little confused.

"Well...uh...it's complicated."

"It can't be that complicated."

"Do you remember when you first met Robotnik?"

"Umm… no. I had a concussion, remember?"

"Yeah. That's why it's complicated."

"...What?"

That was when I decided to ignore the rest of the conversation. Rin just seemed amused.

" _So… this is thy friend."_

"Yes."

" _I thought he would be taller."_

I rolled my eyes and interrupted Sonic and Tails. "Um, I hate to be rude, but can I ask you a favor?" I looked at Sonic.

He shifted slightly, "Uh, yeah. Sure. What's up?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you had any idea where I could get some sort of...job."

The hedgehog looked a little puzzled by the request. "Um...why?"

Tails hit his brother lightly on the shoulder. "Sonic! It's not polite to pry into other's business."

"Well, I was just curious."

Laughing, I waved my hand, "No, no, it's fine. I just need to find a job. Gotta get enough money to survive somehow, and I refuse to beg."

Now both of them were staring at me. Cream also looked a little concerned. "Miss Amy… do you have a home?"

"Um…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Not exactly."

"Amy," Sonic said seriously, "You mentioned your parents when we first met. Where are they?"

I bit my lip. What would he think if I said I was a runaway? Probably he'd think I was ungrateful for leaving the lap of luxury. But I couldn't just lie! "They… um…" I looked a little sheepishly at the ground.

"Say no more." Sonic held up his hand. "Come on. I think I can help."

The three Mobians began to walk down the now littered sidewalk. The GUN clean-up crew was just starting to show up and pick up all of the scrap metal on the ground. One helicopter was slowly coming in for a landing, the wind from its spinning blades scattering dust and dirt everywhere.

Cream took a step closer to me and grabbed my hand as the noise grew louder. "I don't like helicopters… they're really loud." Awkwardly, I tried to comfort her.

Sonic and Tails stopped and Cream and I stopped behind them. The two heroes waited until the helicopter came to a complete landing and the blades had slowed down a little. A tall human with white hair and blue military suit stepped out and surveyed the damaged park. His gaze fell on the hedgehog and fox and walked over to them. "Report."

Sonic gave him a playful salute. "Well, we had about fifty swatbots and buzz bombers and something else...what was it again?" He pretended to think and then rolled his eyes, "Oh right, a robotic me. A really poorly built robotic me. Robotnik called it Metal Sonic."

"Where is this...robot you?"

"Trashed on the ground about a hundred meters that way." He pointed behind him.

Tails spoke a little shyly, "We had a little trouble. Sorry for the mess."

The military man just nodded acknowledgement. "Do we know if Robotnik has more of these, er, 'Metal Sonic's'?

"No, General. But I wouldn't be surprised if Robotnik tries to do it again." Sonic crossed his arms and smirked, "It wouldn't be the first time he was repeating his creations. Remember Death Egg 1 and 2?"

"Yes, I do, unfortunately." The general nodded to them, "Good work."

I frowned slightly. "Um, excuse me?"

" _What art thou upset about now, Rose?"_

The man looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I know Cream, but who's the pink one?"

"Her name is Amy Rose, a friend of mine," Sonic smiled.

My temper flared, "And I helped just a little bit take down that blue hunk of junk, Sonic Hedgehog! Or did you just forget that small little swing?"

He smiled sheepishly. "No. I didn't forget. I was getting there."

The general looked at Tails and Sonic. "Explain."

"Well… Um… It's kind of hard to explain with her giving me that death glare." Sonic took a step away from me. I decided to tone down on the glare just a little.

Tails shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me. I was unconscious." He also took a slight step away from me.

"Well, really long story short, Amy swung this huge hammer and hit Metal hard enough to soften up his shell for me to kick off his head." He shrugged. "No biggie."

I made a small growling noise and summoned my hammer.

" _Um… Perhaps thou shouldst calm down before Sonic changes his mind about you."_

Everyone took a small step away from me, although the General looked more amused than anything. "Well, I believe this little lady packs quite a punch. You hit the Robot with that hammer?"

I calmed down a little. "Yes, sir. And it did more than just 'soften up his shell'." I glared in Sonic's direction. The hedgehog just shrugged.

"Okay, she did a little more than that, but seriously Amy, I'm getting there." He looked at the General. "Can we talk in private?"

He nodded and the two wandered over to where Metal Sonic was.

After they were out of earshot, I turned to Tails. "What are they talking about?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

Cream smiled, "Miss Amy, do you have a place to stay?"

"Not exactly…"

"You can come stay with me and my mother. I'm sure she'd love to have you."

I quickly shook my head, "Oh no, I don't want to be any trouble-"

"It's no trouble. My mother always says we must help everyone we can with anything we can provide. I'd also like to thank you for saving Cheese and me with a cupcake. We made a batch this morning." She smiled at me with this sweet, innocent smile and I just couldn't say no.

Tails gave me a light elbow, "Say yes. Cream makes the best cupcakes," he whispered under his breath.

" _Perhaps thou shouldst listen to the fox. It seems as though Sonic and the General will be a while."_

Sure enough the two looked like they were arguing a lot with the large hand motions and raised voices.

"Alright, Cream. Let's see about those cupcakes."

The little rabbit let out a little cheer and lead the way down the street. Tails called out to Sonic where we were going. I doubt the hedgehog heard him.

Vanilla was a very kind lady who offered to board me as long as I needed. I politely thanked her, too shy to say that she really didn't need to do that. Cream's cupcakes really were the best.

An hour later, Sonic showed up with the General and we had a late dinner of spicy chili and rolls. Never in my whole life had I tasted anything so good. These rabbits knew how to cook.

After dinner, the human finally introduced himself as General Towers, a general of GUN. And that was when I got my second chance at life.

"I'll cut straight to it, Miss Rose. Are you interested in being a consultant for GUN?"

* * *

Two weeks later, I went along with Sonic and Tails to a meeting at the local GUN headquarters. General Towers wanted to see us.

"Alright," he motioned for the three of us to sit down, "it has come to my attention that our 'consultants' group is growing very fast."

I glanced at Sonic and Tails a little confused, "Um… I'm the only new one."

"Actually, no. Although he is not in the area nor interested in a long term job, Knuckles the Echidna would qualify as a consultant."

" _Of whom are they speaking of?"_

I have no idea. I don't know everything about this place.

"So the chairmen committee has decided to join you together in a...team, of a sorts. Official training here at GUN and sort of team building activities. Although Sonic and Tails are used to working together, Knuckles and Amy have little experience with such tactics." He paused and looked at me, "Not to offend you, I'm just stating the facts."

I put my hammer away.

"What do you think?"

Sonic crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "A team?"

"Why not?" Tails shrugged. "We'll already have to fight Robotnik together. Why not make it official?"

"Ya know it kinda makes sense when you say it." Sonic smiled. "I'm in."

"Well, I'm new," I started slowly, "so whatever you think is best for all of us. I don't want to overstep my jurisdiction."

" _Are thou trying to become a slave again?"_

No… if I don't agree with it afterwards then I'll say something. Stop panicking, Rin.

" _I was only reminding thee."_

Tails interrupted our mental conversation. "So if we're gonna be a team, we'll need a name."

General Towers shrugged, "That is up to you."

"Team Sonic!"

"Tails, are you trying to make me sound more egotistical than I already am?"

"Well no, but it just makes sense."

"I'm going to have to say I agree with him."

"Amy!"

I shrugged, "What? It makes sense. You were the first person to actually start fighting Robotnik."

"The first famous and documented person. There've been others." Sonic looked a little uncomfortable.

"Alright," Tails started, "then what do you suggest?"

"Um… How about Team Chili Dog?"

"Seriously?" I asked. I knew Sonic had a chili dog obsession, but this was ridiculous.

"What? It sounds fantastic! And delicious!"

"There is no reasoning with you, is there?"

Sonic was silent for a moment, "Okay… How about Team Chaos?"

"Why?"

"Chaos Emeralds, duh."

"Sonic, the only people who saw that was Knuckles and I."

I had no idea what they were talking about so that seemed to convince Sonic that it wasn't a good idea.

"Team Chaotic."

"Already taken." I crossed my legs. This might be awhile.

The hedgehog just stared at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. They're a detective agency that just opened downtown. Saw the sign on my way in."

"Oh…" Sonic was silent for another second. "How about Team Tornado! After our biplane?"

"Eh…" Tails scrunched up his face. "I like _The Tornado_ , but… not as a team name."

I giggled slightly. "Sonic, just go with Team Sonic."

"We could just say Team Rose."

"After the girl no one has ever heard of?" I rolled my eyes. "Not happening."

"Well, then I wouldn't be more egotistical."

I growled and pulled out my hammer. "Sonic!"

The hedgehog quickly apologized and asked me to put the hammer away. More like pleaded with me in mercy. After I calmed down and put the hammer away, Sonic went back to names.

"Um… How about we're just Team GUN? Simple and makes sense."

Tails and I shared a look, "No."

"Team...Dark?"

"Have we suddenly turned into villains?" Tails just rolled his eyes.

"Well… um…" said Sonic, thinking hard. "How about… the Freedom Fighters?"

Me and Tails just stared at him.

"That is the single most stupid thing I have ever heard in my entire life." said Tails.

"Yeah Sonic, what went through your head?" I said. "I mean come on, the _Freedom Fighters?_ We already have our freedom, and Robotnik isn't nearly powerful enough to take it away! Seriously!"

Sonic sulked a bit at this. "Yeah, you're right. That was a really dumb suggestion. But maybe… um…"

I put my hand on Sonic's arm. "Sonic, it's Team Sonic. Get over it."

He didn't say anything, but sighed in defeat.

General Towers smiled and wrote something down. "Alright. You start training tomorrow." He walked out of the room without another word.

Tails held out a hand, "Well, I guess you're now a part of the family."

"I wouldn't say that." I shook his hand. "More of… part of the team."

The fox shrugged, turned away, and started to walk out with Sonic.

" _Does this mean I am also on the team?"_

"Yes, Rin."

Sonic turned around, "Did you say something?"

My face turned bright red, "Um…I just said...stress win! I won…a stress battle…I'd been dealing with…for a little while."

" _Wonderfully said, Rose. That didn't seem forced at all."_

So you _can_ be sarcastic. Great, now I have to deal with this.

Sonic shrugged and waved. "See you at Vanilla's tonight!"

"Bye!" Tails flew out the door after his brother. I waved until they were out of sight, then let out a contented sigh.

Those past two weeks were wonderful enough to be almost magical. Sometimes they were dangerous, but most of the time, they were filled to the brim with something I had been cheated out of before- real family. Sure, that family consisted of two rabbits, a speeding blue hedgehog, and a genius two-tailed fox, but hey, I'll take what I can get, quirks and all.

Yessir, this was going to be one strange life… but I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

 **YAY! All done! Happy dance. Okay, not really. Hope y'all enjoyed 'Shattered Thorns' and hope to see you in 'The Long Road Home.' Hope you have a great day!**


End file.
